Roy
Roy is a playable character and the main protagonist of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. He is the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Roy's mother could be either Ninian, Lyndis, Fiora, or another unmentioned woman, depending on who Eliwood gained supports with in The Blazing Blade or if he had any supports at all. He is stated in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga to be 15 years old. He makes a brief cameo in the ending of The Blazing Blade. His first game appearance was in the Nintendo-brawler Super Smash Bros. Melee, prior to the release of his own game, The Binding Blade. The appearance of Roy and Marth sparked a greater level of Western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and was partly responsible for Nintendo's decision to release the games internationally, beginning with The Blazing Blade. Profile The Blazing Blade At the end of The Blazing Blade, if playing Eliwood's route, Eliwood asks Mark, whom he met during his story, to name his firstborn child. That child, Roy, appears briefly at the end of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade in an epilogue that takes place fifteen years after the events of the game. During Eliwood's visit to Castle Ostia, Roy accompanies his father and meets Hector and his daughter Lilina for the first time. The two quickly run off to play as their fathers discuss the unrest occurring in Bern by Zephiel. The Binding Blade Roy is only fifteen years old when the story of The Binding Blade begins. Bern recently conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia, and had turned its sights to the Lycian League. Following the Lycian code, each province is obligated to send their armies into battle against those who would attack the nation-states; Roy is thus called home from his studies in Ostia to lead Pherae's armies in his ill father's stead. Along the way to Araphen (the Lycian realm closest to Bern), however, he meets the princess of Bern and sister of King Zephiel, Guinivere, who had escaped from her land in the hopes of negotiating a treaty with Lycian nobility. Roy quickly agrees to her proposal to search for a peaceful means to end Bern’s aggression, and it is this encounter (along with his tardy arrival at Araphen to a dying Lord Hector) that will eventually lead him on a journey across Elibe to save the continent from another war between dragons and humans. After Hector's death in Chapter 3, Roy is bound by oath to protect the Ostian lord's daughter, Lilina. His campaign will force him to put Lycia under Etrurian protection, deal with rebellion across the continent, recruit comrades, search for seven of the eight legendary weapons of Elibe, and eventually draw the Binding Blade. The blade is found after the other legendary weapons start glowing and pointing in the direction of the Shrine of Seals. Roy draws the sword, triggering his promotion. In the final four chapters, he duels and defeats the errant King Zephiel, who is wielding the Eckesachs, slays Jahn, and finally vanquishes the demon dragon Idunn. Depending on the various supports and actions taken throughout the game, several different endings can occur. All of them generally result in the recovery of Idunn's soul, Roy's return to Pherae, the formation of the Kingdom of Lycia, and an era of peace. Personality Vester&Friends canon In VAF, Roy appears in 2019 in World of Light Plush - Episode 13. His catchprase is just "I won't lose". He was mentioned by Marth in several videos like VAF Plush Shorts - Japanese Edition and Super Smash Bros. Brawl - VAF Plush Gaming 260. Marth is also friends with Roy as well. Everyone hates it when Roy just says his catchphrase. Fire Emblem canon A competent leader and warrior, Roy is an upstanding, thoughtful, and idealistic young man who repeatedly shows a desire to help and support others, shown in his interaction with Guinivere and his childhood friend Lilina. While he would prefer to avoid bloodshed – a fact reflected in his interaction with Guinivere and his tactical efforts to conserve his soldiers – he maintains a strong resolve to see peace return to Elibe. Despite his inexperience (being younger than Eliwood was when he first set out into battle), he manages to lead an ever growing army and gain people's trust wherever he goes. Unlike most young protagonists, however, he is perceptive and cunning for his age – he tricks a traitorous Lycian vassal into exposing himself, suspects that the bard Elffin is more than he seems (though he does not pursue the truth against Elffin's will), and often reacts calmly and tactically to disturbing news. Although committed to protecting those in need and fighting for his ideals (even if this means fighting against old allies), he demonstrates empathy and feels that sacrificing people to prevail is a hollow victory. When his knights try to keep him away from the front lines, Roy refuses to, stating that the only way he can understand people and fight for them is to experience their hardships. Valuing friendship and family greatly, Roy does not particularly care about the social status of others, viewing Wolt in particular as a brother and not a vassal. He maintains a close relationship with Cecilia, his former teacher, and Lilina, his childhood friend, but is also friendly towards new people, such as Sue and Sophia. Despite this, he is not very good at handling women, getting flustered by Lalum's forwardness. Not to mention being notably dense, he is oblivious to the feelings that some of the women in the army develop for him, with him never even noticing Lilina's fondness for him prior to the start of the game, and unlikely to realize this unless he pursues her. However, despite acting confident in front of his army, inwardly, Roy often doubts his competence as a leader and soldier, heavily relying on Marcus and Merlinus' experience and support. Furthermore, in Shanna's supports, he admits having trouble keeping himself in good spirits. This insecurity, as Cecilia reveals to Lilina, is the reason why she repeatedly refused to teach him magic, though both point out that he has become more confident. Lilina and Wolt's conversations about Roy, though, reveal a different side of him. According to Lilina, Roy is somewhat clumsy, noting that he is known to "dance with two left feet."